Kuraland
History In November 2009, Kuraland was founded by Max Power, who became a member of the BN Academy. On January 31, 2010, Max Power became part of a seven man group to meet the requirements needed for a call up to the Basketball Ninjas Roster. Rule under Prince Maximilian I has been marked by peace, prosperity, sprawling land claims and urban development. Only weeks removed from humble beginnings in East Prussia, Kuraland extended its influence over almost all of Northeastern Europe. Part and parcel to this expansion has been the building of roads, including the Kuraland Highway along the Baltic coast, as well as the erection of numerous state buildings. Culture Kuraland is a peaceful, diplomatic nation working in support of its benevolent royal family and quietly upholding its Christian religion. Its inhabitants are known for supporting their championship football team and grilling delectable spicy salmon. Food and Drink Food commonly eaten in Kuraland includes chicken, pork, cabbage, potatoes, and various types of fish (typically salmon, sole and herring). Kuraland's residents take pride in their vast array of spices, such as a rare northern curry powder, hot peppers, and a species of onion found nowhere else in the known universe. Cooking methods tend to involve baking, boiling and grilling. Kuralanders are nearly fanatical about eating healthy, as even their fast food usually consists of baked potatoes, coleslaw and grilled sandwiches. As a result, the population is physically fit, adding to its already considerable industriousness. Sports Days after the construction of Kuraland Stadium, the young nation acquired a professional football team (the Kuraland Ostriches) and a hockey team (the Kuraland Herrings). The Ostriches finished 12-4 in their debut season, winning their division before going on to win the Cyber Bowl. The Herrings are still in the midst of ther inaugural campaign. Education Since the establishment of three school boards in late November 2009 (two public and one Catholic), young Kuralanders have been drawn to education. Many see opportunities managing the nation's embryonic technological companies, overseeing the maintenance of Kuraland's vast road system, participating in the clergy, or seeking work for the Ostriches or the Herrings. Kuraland University and the Kuraland Institute of Technology provide students with a variety of degrees in liberal arts, sciences, business and music. Many go on to pursue graduate degrees; Kuraland was proud to announce its first graduating doctorate on December 2, 2009. Demographics As of December 2, 2009, Kuraland had a plurality of ethnically Swedish citizens, with a significant Polish minority and a smaller German minority. Kuraland is almost all Christian, although it is diverse among denominations. Ethnic Groups in Kuraland Swedish: 37% Polish: 34% German: 12% Finnish: 6% Lithuanian: 4% Russian: 4% Other: 3% Religious Groups in Kuraland Roman Catholic: 51% Lutheran: 36% Other Protestant: 7% Mennonite: 3% Jewish: 2% Other: 1% The Basketball Ninjas The Basketball Ninjas are a small, peaceful, invitation only organisation of basketball playing nations founded by Jack Shepard and Hannah Montana. The players chiefly wear Green. The 'Ninja' is the recognised team mascot of the Basketball Ninjas organisation. The Basketball Ninjas are a peaceful organisation who prepares themselves to counter offensive plays from opposing players. The BN Academy The BN Academy is the developmental team of the Basketball Ninjas founded by the Basketball Ninjas front office.